


[带卡]乳头被蚊子叮肿后朋友不知道误会了什么竟然郑重其事地向我道歉了

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]乳头被蚊子叮肿后朋友不知道误会了什么竟然郑重其事地向我道歉了

鸣人端起碗将面汤咕嘟咕嘟喝得干干净净，确定自己实在吃不下了，这才放下碗抹抹嘴，终于托着腮帮子八卦起了请他吃饭的老师：「卡卡西老师，你是不是恋爱了？」

 

卡卡西眼皮都不抬，镇定地反问道：「你为什么会这么想？」

 

鸣人指了指他耳后的那个小小的红印。

 

他想，要不是老师把自己包得太严实，他肯定还能找到更多证据。可恶，夏天戴什么面罩啊，难道他不热吗？！

 

卡卡西伸手碰了碰他指出的位置，无奈地说：「……这是蚊子咬的。」

 

鸣人才不信：「别拿这种话骗我，老师，我看过亲热天堂，这肯定是吻痕没错！」

 

「真的是蚊子咬的。」卡卡西面无表情地说，「再说，你见过真正的吻痕长什么样子吗？」

 

「呃……」

 

鸣人说不出话来了。

 

「最、最近蚊子确实变多了呢……」最后他只能小声嘟囔着，笨拙地转移了话题。

 

卡卡西没有骗他，那个小小的咬痕的确是蚊子留下的。他的体质不太容易吸引蚊子，即便如此，经常在森林中穿行，身上还是难免被咬起了好几个大包。

 

耳后、手腕和小腿这种地方还好说，最让卡卡西苦恼的是，胸口上……准确的说，乳头上，也被蚊子叮咬得肿了起来。

 

他平时很少穿宽松的衣服，也没有裸睡的习惯，天知道蚊子为什么会咬在这种地方。不得不说，真的非常、非常、非常痒，涂药以后红红的肿起了一大片，让他左边的乳头看上去都大了一圈，十分凄惨可怜。

 

等它消下去大概需要两到三天……卡卡西第一次觉得时间过得如此缓慢。

 

他结了账领着鸣人往外走，远远的看到了街道另一头的带土。带土也注意到了卡卡西，他眼睛一亮，对他招了招手，朝着这边跑了过来。他人高腿长，迈开腿没几步便跑到卡卡西的面前站定，正想和卡卡西说点什么，发现鸣人睁大眼睛正好奇地盯着他，顿时失望地撇了撇嘴：「鸣人怎么也在？我刚想说……」

 

「说什么？」鸣人狐疑地皱起脸，「难道有什么话不能让我听到吗？」

 

带土潦草地一摆手：「是大人间的谈话啦，和你没关系。」既然有小孩子在场，他不好明说，掐着无名指对卡卡西比了个手势。他们秘密交往已经快有两年了，情侣间用来沟通交流的暗语也发明了好几套，现在他对卡卡西比划的，正是「今晚我会来你家」。

 

卡卡西不由得头疼了起来，他现在的身体状态实在有些尴尬，正想开口婉拒：「带土……」带土却不等他说完便又一次匆匆忙忙地转身跑走了，一边跑一边背对着他们用力挥手，「我要迟到了先走了！就这么说好了啊！」

 

「……」不，明明只是你单方面做了决定吧，快回来！

 

卡卡西开始认真考虑晚上不给他开门后果会怎样。后果很严重，他会像被主人关在门外的猫一样拼命挠门，同时大喊大叫，一直挠到卡卡西给他开门为止。

 

鸣人拉了拉他的袖子，一双天真无邪的蓝眼睛瞪得圆圆的：「说好了什么啊？卡卡西老师，他不是什么都没说吗？」

 

卡卡西叹息着摸了摸他的头顶：「等你长大了就明白了。」

 

「？」

 

卡卡西没有烦恼多久，他很快意识到，根据他对带土的了解，带土说不定根本不会注意到他的乳头肿了。

 

对，一定是这样的。他在心里拼命安慰自己，然而脱了上衣对着镜子一照，被咬的那一边和没被咬的那一边，差别实在太大了，被咬的那个肿大了几乎一倍……带土除非是瞎了才会真的注意不到。

 

虽然被带土看到也没什么，带土连他更狼狈的样子都见过，但是带土那个讨人嫌的脾气——卡卡西怀疑这种丢脸的事情如果被他看到，他说不定能拿这个嘲笑他一辈子。

 

不，他绝对做得出来。卡卡西认识带土超过二十年，除了带土养伤的那一个月，其他时间他们几乎没有哪一天不吵架。小时候吵着吵着去训练场解决，长大后吵着吵着去床上解决，和好第二天又会因为新的矛盾再起争执。带土吵架时喜欢翻旧账，一定会将这次事件作为把柄，在以后的每次争吵中拿出来反复使用。

 

总觉得很不爽，卡卡西不允许这类事情发生。

 

就说明天有任务不想做好了。他暗暗下定了决心。

 

约定的时间一般是晚上七点，不过卡卡西知道不到七点十分带土是不会出现的。果然，到了七点十二，带土才气喘吁吁地按响了门铃。卡卡西给他开了门，带土绕过他轻车熟路地找到自己的拖鞋换上，嘴里抱怨着：「我又忘了带钥匙……你家的钥匙是哪一把来着？」

 

你有哪天记得吗？卡卡西找出自己的钥匙指给他看，他觉得这对带土来说很没必要：「为什么不直接进来？」

 

带土理所当然地说：「不行啊，擅自穿门进来很没礼貌。」

 

用钥匙开门可以，利用自己的能力随随便便进入别人家不行。他不是固守成规的人，在这种地方倒是有些奇怪的坚持，不会依靠万花筒随心所欲的为自己行方便。哪怕心里清楚卡卡西不介意，他也不会这么做。

 

卡卡西很喜欢他的这一点，他从来不担心带土会沉迷于追求强大的力量迷失自己，他知道带土永远不会沦落到这一步。他有时会想拥有这项能力的人是带土真是太好了。如果换成别人，说不定会为了满足自己的私欲造成什么灾难性的后果。又或者正是因为带土拥有着这样的性格，才能够觉醒这么特别的能力。

 

带土当然不会知道他在无意中又往卡卡西的心口上插上了一支爱神之箭，这直接导致他兴冲冲地向卡卡西撒娇求欢时，卡卡西根本没办法按自己预想的那样残忍拒绝他的提议：「………………」

 

最后他终于妥协了，松口答应了下来：「可以。」

 

好在卡卡西事先做好了两手准备。他一脱上衣，带土就被他胸前一圈圈缠绕着的绷带吸引了注意力。他一脸费解，小心翼翼地问：「你怎么了？胸口受伤了吗？」

 

「……算是吧。」

 

卡卡西不想激起他的好奇心，轻描淡写地敷衍了一句，然而带土仿佛天生脑后生着反骨，越是不让他看，他越是想看：「严重吗？让我看看！」

 

「你等一下！」

 

带土哪里等得及，不顾卡卡西的推拒去扯他背后绷带的结，原本缠得紧紧的绷带被他这么一拉，顿时松脱开来。

 

完蛋了，卡卡西想，这下这家伙不知道会说些什么……

 

他叹了口气，告诉自己不管带土说了什么都不能生气，这样给自己做了一番心理建设，准备迎接来自带土的疯狂嘲笑，最终听到的却是一句「对不起」。

 

「……？」

 

「对不起……」带土满脸都写着自责，特意正坐着挺直身体，向他道歉的同时偷偷观察着他的表情，「是、是被我吸肿的吗？居然肿得这么大……对不起，我不是故意的……」

 

卡卡西的思维一时间停滞了，他张了张嘴，几次欲言又止，最后缓缓地说：「……不是。」

 

「卡卡西你不用安慰我，我知道是我的错。」带土没精打采地垂着头，强烈的愧疚感几乎将他淹没，「都被咬破皮了，肯定很痛吧……你为什么不告诉我？还准备瞒着我……」

 

卡卡西不知道该怎么告诉他破皮是因为太痒了他没忍住挠了几下，并不是被他的嘴巴嘬破皮的。

 

不过，既然他主动认罪了……

 

卡卡西将头转向一边，隐忍地说：「没关系的，带土，我不怪你……」

 

不愧是温柔善良的卡卡西，带土被他感动得一塌糊涂，可是卡卡西不跟他计较不代表真的无事发生过，他做错了事，就应该受罚！他紧紧拥抱住卡卡西，用自己最温柔的声音深情地说：「我知道，你一直都这么善良，从来不会生我的气，但我害你受伤心里过意不去，我想补偿你……我能为你做些什么？」

 

卡卡西想了想，从他怀里抬起头来：「我明天有任务，今天不太想和你做……」

 

「没问题，你好好休息！」

 

「这周家里一直没有打扫……」

 

「你不要动，放着我来！」

 

「卫生间里还有一些脏衣服……」

 

「我知道了！还有呢？」

 

「冰箱好像快空了……」

 

「想吃什么？我马上去买！」

 

细心的给卡卡西盖好被子，看到受伤后柔弱无助只能依赖他的卡卡西，带土满心都是强烈的责任感，豪情万丈地揣上钱包准备出门：「我出发了！」

 

「记得带钥匙，我不想起来给你开门。」

 

「……呃！那个，你的钥匙是放在……找到了！这次真的出发了！」

 

「早点回来。」

 

「嗯！」

 

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
